Roxas' Wet Dream
by Usagi Smex
Summary: Roxas is a trouble kid. He moves from high school to high school because he causes problems. He has a wet dream right before his first day of school, junior year, and who knew his WET DREAM man would be right there, the one to tame him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hello everyone. I do not own the Kingdome hearts game nor do I own the characters. I'm just using them for this story on uber hot yaoi love. I hope you all like this story, it will be my first to be posted here.

* * *

_There he was sitti__ng on the bed waiting for him, h__i__s body gleaming in the moonlight__ with his eyes glistening like emeralds. He had to be the most beautiful guy Roxas had ever seen, and there he was waiting for __him__ to just pounce and make love to him. As__ he walked__ closer and closer he feels his arousal growing in his pants, and before he c__ould__ help it the hot sticky substance __was__ running down his leg. He thr__ust his head back in ecstasy and . ._

"**SHIT"** Roxas screamed as his head met with the hard wood of his head board, "Just what I need! Have wet dreams just before school," He got out of bed and found a dirty shirt and wiped the mess a little bit and then grabbed his clothes to head off to the shower. As he got in he winced at the hot waters contact to his newly pierced nipples. He lathered himself up and got out, does the normal stuff you do when you exit a shower, then headed down stairs.

"Roxas you behave at this new school. We don't need your problems anymore do you hear me!? I'm serious we can't keep moving because you keep screwing up! This is your last chance," Stephanie, Roxas' mom, lectured as Roxas entered the kitchen.

"Mom, will you shut up. You don't even understand what happened at the last school, and you don't even know who I am. Why don't you just go and make Sora his breakfast and leave me alone?" Roxas retorted.

Sora had always been the perfect one; the pride and joy of the family. He and Sora were twins, but everyone loved Sora, and Roxas was referred to as the black sheep. Sora graduated from high school 2 years early, and Roxas was just barely making it. It wasn't that Roxas was stupid; but that high school was so boring he would rather hammer nails into his tongue. He also was alone, wherever he went nobody wanted to talk to him because of how he dressed and looked at people. He thought that a simple pair of jeans and dark T-shirts was normal, but apparently when you also have a couple of piercings and wear a woolen trench coat you're already labeled a Columbine kid.

"Well here is the wonderful school," Roxas said as the bus dropped them off in front of the school. It wasn't a fancy school, a simple high school made of brick and cement like all the others. Roxas had been to so many but they all seemed the same to him. He wondered if this school was going to actually be better than all the others, well it wasn't like he would make friends.

He went to first period, Art, and sat in the back. He didn't answer the role call nor look at the teacher. When the teacher started putting people in groups was when he finally tried to figure out what was going on. She was putting them in groups of two so they could draw each other, how fun.

"Axel you will be partnered with Roxas," the teacher stated. As Axel came over Roxas nearly jumped out of his seat. He thought he was dreaming because the guy that was in front of him was the guy from his wet dream. This might not be such a boring year after all, Roxas thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all you people, I really hope ****i**** get some reviews. I know I'm not the best writer but I try and I hope some find joy in my stories. This story is also rated M for later chapters, I will put HAWT SMEX in it!!! ****Ohhh**** and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.****ALSO: It might take me longer to update because I'm on Guam and the internet is crashing TT**

Slowly it became the next month and the only class Roxas looked forward to was Chemistry. This wasn't just because Axel was there, and really hot, and made him feel good, oh and was smart, funny, totally hot; okay ya it was because Axel was there. He always found a way to cheer Roxas up or calm him down so he didn't go beat someones face in. Just over a month they became what you could call friends. Axel came over to Roxas' house and vise versa. They studied together, went to movies together, and spent the night together…in the same bed. So maybe a little more like "CLOSE" friends. To top it off Axel was Bi and single. Roxas planned to ask him out today, just before class.

"Hey Rox waiting for me? What a good little dog," Axel said cherily walking up to Roxas.

"Nah, I was just out here to take a look at the person everyone is making fun of, he is supposed to have red hair, and be sorta tall, and… oh my god, he looks just like you. Weird O.o"" Roxas joked back.

"Well fine I see how it is, I will be leaving now."

"Wait, umm I was wondering if I could ask you something before class Axel. It is kinda important."

"Well ya what is it? Need something?" Axel had a worried face, it wasn't his fault. The way the kid was talking it sounded like he murderd someone and wanted help hiding the evidence. Axel didn't know when it started but before he knew it he fell for this little delinquent. He wanted to be his boyfreind, but Roxas never told him his orientation. Well they were really close, and slept in the same bed with nothing but boxers on when they stayed the night at each others houses, but he didn't want to take the chance of ruining a freindship. To him it was better to be able to stay at the side of someone you love as a friend and nothing more, than to confess and loose them all together. "Well spit it out what?"

"AxelIliekyouandwanttogoout!" Roxas rambled out at 3000 miles per hour.

"What? Roxas your going to have to speak a little louder and a little slower, I cant understand you."

"Axel. I want to… go umm, out?" Roxas asked sheepishly, a red blush covering his entire face. I mean it wasn't like Roxas to like anyone, all he could hope for is Axel to say yes and forget all about his past, all about HIM, about what THEY did. The things that still gave Roxas nightmares, the things that made him such an angry person, if it would all go away all would be fine. But the look on Axels face, what was it? He was so shocked, eyes bugging out. "If you don't want to that is ummm…"

Roxas never got to finished as Axel grabed his hands and held them above his head, slaming their bodies into the wall, kissing him violently. Roxas was taken aback by such force coming from, well his now, boyfreind. It seemed as though Roxas could feel the weight being lifted from his chest to make way for this new feeling. The feeling that his heart was going to beat out of his chest, blood rushing through his ears. He decided to kiss back just as hard. Playing with Axel's lower lip, biteing it, sucking it.

Axel moaned as Roxas did this, feeling such a relife that Roxas liked him back. He started playing with Roxas' lip piercing. What he got was a tiny little gasp, something so soft and faint that it just excited him more, so he pushed harder into Roxas, knee couping Roxas' jewls as he pressed his own erection into the others leg.

"EXCUSE ME! What the hell do you think you're doing!? This is a hallway not a sex place," the teacher yelled at the two, ripping Axel off Roxas. Roxas reacted by punching the teacher straight in the face and stating, "that's what you get for ruining such a moment you fucking ass hole. Just because you are a 40 year old virgin doesn't mean you have the right to get between us!"

Well they got yelled at some more, Axel held a goofy pleased grin on his face the whole time as Roxas continued to chew out staff. Needles to say they both got detention for Wednesday, tomorrow, and Axel was already thinking of something to do.

**A/N: Okay, yes that is the next chapter. I will start working on the third one tomorrow but it is 3 a.m. and I need sleep, so GOOD NIGHT. ****Ohhhh**** and if you don't like graphic sex scenes, especially between two men, then don't read chapter three. See there is a desk in there -**


	3. I'm Sorry

I'm soooo sorry, my laptop has been broken and I have been to lazy to do anything, I am working on the next chapter stat!!! I have all my notes so unless I decide to be mean and change everything I should start posting a lot real soon, the next chapter should be up by tonight.


	4. A Fight and Detention

Soooo, like Umm sorry for the long wait. I would love ideas, requests, anything. I will Wait to get 5 reviews till I work on the next ch. Please read the bottom comment as well

* * *

"Man why did you have to punch him. That could cause you some problems and I don't need you getting kicked out now. You need to think before you do sometimes." Axel was lecturing Roxas.

"You shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear it, just go away okay, and forget it, and I didn't think going out with you meant you becoming a bitch to me." Roxas spat back.

**Roxas POV**

After the whole incident in the hall they have been fighting with each other. It just pissed off Roxas how Axel acted so superior to him. The teacher should have never done that, so Roxas did nothing wrong. Who the hell says, "This is not a sex place"??? That has got to be the dumbest thing ever. It is a school everyone knows that, and all they were doing was kissing. Is that wrong? I mean come one we can't even get each other pregnant. All they got was detention, what he can't handle a little detention. His mom is the coolest, and totally understanding. Hello she threw him a fucking party when he said he was bi. All my mom did was yell at me about hell and demons when she found out I was gay. Axel is just spoiled. When they go to detention, Roxas was going to give him a real big reality check.

**Axels POV**

What was his problem? Did he want to get kicked out of this school? They just, like really they just started dating. The first thing he does is go and get them detention. I mean he wasn't complaining about getting kissed, but why did he go and punch the teacher. Now what is he going to do? He was just waiting for the detention so he could show Roxas the world called reality.

**Detention**

"There will be no talking or goofing around. You will sit and do work or read. Your detention ends in 5 hours. Do you understand?" the teacher read the directions to the two teens. It was only Axel and Roxas in detention. No one else had got detention all year. The two answered with a yes and sat at opposite ends of the class room. The teacher left the room but told them that she would be checking in on them.

"This is your fault you know, maybe if you didn't go around punching people we wouldn't be in this mess." Axel spat in the direction of Roxas.

"Ya well, fine whatever. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you out then, maybe we should just go back to being friends and all your troubles would be solved." Roxas retorted.

"What we haven't even been going out very long and you want to dump me?" Axel got up and sat in the seat opposite of Roxas, "Look I'm sorry I got mad, I just don't want to see you get kicked out, I like you a lot and you just surprised me that you punched a teacher and then had yourself totally justified in your argument. I'm not used to such aggression."

"Hahaha, okay I am sorry to…" Roxas started to say but then leaned over and started kissing Axel, and then they were gasping for air. Roxas then thrust Axel down, and put his leg between Axels to slowly press it against Axel's hard on, all while slowly biting his ear lobe.

"Rox…ahhhh…as, stop, oh my god, stop." Axel moaned. Then he couldn't take it anymore. He picked Roxas up and threw him on top of the teacher's desk. "Roxas are you ready, I really want to do it?" Axel pleaded.

"You're an idiot, why would I have started this if I wasn't ready?" Roxas asked in humor and then his shirt was off. Axle hungrily licking at the exposed skin like a kitten would a bowl of milk. Axel slowly slid a hand down and brushed over Roxas' member. It earned him a gasp. Axel took his shirt off, not careing if the teacher walked back in, all he wanted was for their skin to touch. Roxas started tugging at the pants and then they started to slide down slowly.

* * *

Hehehe, I know you must hate me but I am working on the sceen a little bit more. I want to make it really good so I'm working with a friend on it. If any of you want to help please, tell me ideas, requests, maybe you want another couple to join the group. It could be lesbian, straight, whatever, but give ideas and help me along the way. If this chapter sucked tell me. Well I will wait till I get like maybe 5 reviews till I start on the next ch. 


End file.
